CHLAMYDIAL STUDIES: The growth curve of guinea pig inclusion conjunctivitis (GPIC) in organ culture of guinea pig (g.p.) conjunctiva will be determined. The effect of isolated immune sera, macrophages and T cells will be measured by changes in amount of agent produced. Combinations of these factors will be evaluated. The growth curve of GPIC in g.p. macrophages will be followed and the cytochemical response of these cells evaluated. The immune response of infected g.p.s. will be determined to single purified chlamydial antigens. Fallopian tubes removed surgically and maintained in tissue culture will be infected with C. trachomatis strains. We will determine the cell types infected and the amount of cell destruction by electron microscopy. HERPES SIMPLEX (HSV) STUDIES: We will refine the model of HSV keratitis in the g.p. and test ocular and periocular tissues for perisistent viral infection and viral recurrences. We will determine the susceptibility of the eyes of rabbits with primary infection at an extraocular site, and determine the relation to tear and serum antibody levels. STRUCTURAL STUDIES: Studies on surface coats of the conjunctiva and cornea and goblet cell structure will be completed. The role of surface muco-proteins in acute infections will be studied, particularly the reaction of the surface coat with pathogens (Chlamydia and HSV).